Who wants to live forever
by Valhova
Summary: Una historia de A18 y Krilin! Qué se siente perder a un ser querido, cuando no podrás reunirte nunca jamás con él? Es la inmortalidad una bendición o la peor de las maldiciones...?


**¿Who wants to life forever?**

Una canción de **Queen**, perteneciente al soundtrack de la película **Highlander**

By **Raquel**

Nunca creí que existiera algo que llegara a helar a tal punto mi sangre, que llegara el día en que tendría que empuñar fuertemente mis manos para que el dolor física superara al que siente mi corazón en estos momentos, pues no quiero llorar, no aquí, ni ahora, rodeada de tantos amigos.

Mi respiración se detiene brevemente cada vez que observo la hoja vieja y oxidada de la pala arrojar lentamente la tierra humedecida con la suave llovizna que cae, sobre tu ataúd, la última morada que has de tener en este mundo.

Dios, cómo quisiera evitar a toda costa seguir escuchando las plagarías del cura que ahora reza por tu alma a mi lado y los murmullos de todos aquellos que han venido a despedirse de ti, sus miradas fijas en mí, esperando _algo_... quizá una muestra de dolor de mi parte, lamentando tu partida y el que ahora esté sola, pero yo sólo puedo clavar mis ojos azules en ti, en tu tumba... aún sin poder creer que te has ido para siempre de mi lado.

Deberás perdonar que mantenga esta postura tan fría la última vez que puedo estar a tu lado, aunque arda en deseos de arrojarme sobre tu tumba y gritar y llorar hasta morir yo también, pero tú más que nadie sabe cuán difícil es para mí mostrar abiertamente alguno de estos sentimientos. Siempre lo supiste, aunque esto no evitó que llegaras a amarme, al igual que no evitó que yo llegara a amarte a ti.

~*~

_Aún recuerdo la primera que vez que te vi en el laboratorio del doctor Gero; tratabas de evitar a toda costa la destrucción del mundo y la muerte de Goku junto a tus amigos. Mi ojos apenas y se fijaron en ti aquella vez. Eras sólo un humano más, frágil y asustadizo, un ser sin importancia que podría sucumbir ante el poder de mi energía ilimitada cuando quisiera y yo estaba muy ocupada destruyendo el objeto de mi odio y desprecio como para fijarme más detalladamente en ti, pues lo único que anhelaba era acabar con el ser que se atrevió a tomarme y convertirme en una herramienta de su propia venganza, en una de sus más grandes abominaciones. Acabar con mis propias manos a mi creador: El docto Maki Gero._

_Nada más fue importante después de asesinarlo... arrasé con ciudades enteras, destruyendo todo a mi paso. Y no me importó, no me importó en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera tuve el más mínimo interés en llegar a cumplir la misión por la que fui creada: asesinar a Goku... o si el mundo llegaba a ser destruido o salvado. _

_Lo único en lo que podía pensar era que Él me había convertido en un androide en contra de mi voluntad, borrando todos los recuerdos de mi vida pasada. Quién era realmente? De dónde venía? Tenía alguna familia, a parte de mi hermano? No lo sabía ni llegué a saberlo jamás. Simplemente había implantado dispositivos electrónicos de alta resolución en mi organismo, destruyendo todo lo humano que podía haber en mí. Sólo fui un código: **A18**. Era todo lo que sabía y todo lo que me importaba. Siempre oculta detrás de esa sonrisa malvada y esos ojos azules completamente fríos._

_Y entonces llegaste, con tu carita sonrosada y bonachona tratando de salvarme de un monstruo que era infinitamente más poderoso que tú, a pesar de estar hecho en parte con células de tu cuerpo guerrero. Estaba tan sorprendida y confundida al ver el empeño que ponías en tratar de conservar mi vida, evitando que Cell llegara a absorberme, al igual que había hecho con mi hermano A17, aunque eso implicara poner en riesgo tu propia vida, tu salvación... decidiste quedarte y luchar, sabiendo que sería imposible ganar, a huir y salvarte..._

_Y yo no comprendía por qué lo hacías o qué veías en mí que valiera la pena salvar... qué?_

_Incluso, cuando Goku dio su vida por la salvación del planeta y todo terminó, cuando vi con mis propios ojos cómo le pedías a Shenlong que quitara las bombas que había en el cuerpo de mi hermano y en el mío, pude entender tus motivos. Estabas loco sin duda. Qué otro razón podía haber? Por eso grité delante de ti y tus amigos que no te hicieras ilusiones, que eras un hombre bajo y feo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad conmigo. Te dije que no esperaras nada de mí, pues nada ibas a recibir._

_Pero me demostraste que estaba equivocada y que mis implantes cibernéticos no me impedían tener sentimientos, tener una vida normal o... amar. Cada uno de tus gestos y detalles, la forma en que siempre te aparecías e insistías en ayudarme, aún cuando no te lo pedía, la forma en que comencé a añorar tus visitas, en que anhelaba ver tu risa cálida nuevamente... y la emoción que sentí cuando me pediste que fuera tu esposa, tu mujer, tu compañera para el resto de tu vida... no pude negarme. Yo también te amaba. _

_Sí, cariño, aquí, delante de tus restos, ya no puedo negarlo. Me enseñaste lo maravilloso que podía ser amar y jamás podré estar lo suficientemente agradecida contigo por haberme devuelto mi vida y mi humanidad, porque ahora soy mucho más que ese código que fue símbolo de mi segundo nacimiento._

_Gracias a ti fui mujer, profesional, esposa y, lo más maravilloso de todo, madre..._

_Cómo podría agradecértelo? _

_Se te acabó la vida prematuramente y no pude terminar de hacerlo. Me sentí tan desesperada cuando el médico dio su diagnóstico: Enfermedad incurable terminal. Lo dijo en una frase, delante de nosotros, en su impecablemente blanco consultorio burgués. Recuerdo que ni siquiera pestañeó, como si fuera algo sin ninguna importancia. Yo quería matarlo pero tú tomaste mi mano y sonreíste apaciblemente y yo sabía que me estabas reconfortando... eras tú el que estaba muriendo rápidamente y aún así me dabas fuerzas... entonces sólo quise llorar._

_Pero no me rendí, por nada del mundo lo hice._

_Me lancé en una búsqueda desenfrenada. Yo sabía que Shenlong no podía curarte o traerte de regreso si morías de causas naturales, así que recorrí el mundo buscando una cura. Fueron meses de agonía para ambos, viajando constantemente y visitando a los mejores doctores. El dinero no era problema, pues nuestras empresas eran prósperas. Aquello fue una horrenda pesadilla; la angustia me carcomía las entrañas ante cada nueva negativa, cuando las esperanzas comenzaron a escasear... Tenía todo el dinero del mundo y aún así no lograba salvarte! Simplemente no lo podía aceptar, estaba más allá de mis capacidades hacerlo._

_Y un día decidiste terminar con todo aquello. Jamás te había visto tan molesto y decidido, a pesar de la debilidad de tu cuerpo y los síntomas de tu enfermedad que comenzaban a ser notorios. Hiciste nuestras maletas y me exigiste regresar a Kame House. Yo me negué rotundamente, cómo podía dejarte ir? Eso habría sido como decirle a la muerte: Ven y llévatelo!_

_Sabías que no lo podía hacer, nunca... pero también sabías que no había remedio ni cura, que tu vida estaba llegando a su fin y no había nada que pudiéramos hacer, tú o yo. Me abrazaste con fuerza, con una fuerza inaudita y me pediste, no, me suplicaste con lágrimas en los ojos que te dejara ir... querías que yo te dejara marchar a casa, donde podrías estar rodeado de tu familia y amigos, rodeado de todos aquellos que significaban algo para ti, pero más que nada, querías que yo aceptara el destino que la vida te había impuesto. Mientras yo no lograra resignarme y estar en paz, tú tampoco podrías hacerlo._

_Y por primera vez en mi vida, no pude negarme. No traté de imponer mi voluntad por encima de la tuya. Ese mismo día regresamos a casa y jamás volviste a salir, hasta hoy._

_Por ti lo hice, porque no podía dejar que murieras viéndome sumida en la desesperación. Por amor cumplí tu última voluntad._

_Y, a pesar de todo, ese tiempo fue maravilloso para ambos, hasta el fin. Tanto que es imposible describirlo con palabras... Durante estos últimos 6 meses me diste nuevas lecciones de vida, aún cuando la tuya se te escapaba de las manos. Me diste más motivos para estar agradecida contigo. Me enseñaste que tú eras la persona más generosa del mundo, alguien que no merecía morir... el amor de mi vida._

_Pero nada importa ahora. Sabes? Hasta el último día de tu vida, sólo puedo guardar hermosos momentos compartidos a tu lado. Hasta ese jueves en la mañana, en que cerré tus ojos para siempre con la punta de mis dedos y mis labios se unieron a los tuyos en señal de despedida, no puedo más que sentirme dichosa por haber sido tu esposa todos estos años y, óyeme bien, si es que puedes hacerlo desde el otro mundo, no podrías haberme hecho más feliz de lo que fui, no podrías haber sido un mejor esposo, y a la final es todo lo que cuenta._

~*~

El sonido constante de la lluvia me trae de vuelta a la realidad, ahora que se hace más fuerte e implacable. Alzo una de mis manos heladas, apartando algunos de mis mechones dorados que han caído sobre mis ojos producto de la lluvia y los coloco delicadamente detrás de una de mis orejas en el instante en que siento a otra persona tomar cálidamente mi mano libre. Sonrío levemente al dirigir mi mirada de esa mano a su rostro y al notar la preocupación de mi hija Marron, sus ojos azabaches como su padre mirándome fijamente, llenos de tristeza y angustia. Yo asiento con mi cabeza, indicándole que estoy bien y no debe preocuparse. Soy fuerte y ella lo sabe bien.

Entonces poso mis ojos nuevamente en ti. No quiero dejar de mirarte en estos instantes, los últimos momentos que podremos estar juntos. El cura alza sus manos, haciendo la señal de la cruz y bendiciendo a todos los presentes; la pala continua su misión de cubrirte por completo. El cura se retira y poco a poco cada uno de los presentes se acerca a mi lado y se despide, ratificando una vez más su pésame. Goku se queda al último, su congoja es grande, puedo verlo y sentirlo cuando me abraza con fuerza. Yo no me opongo, después de todo, mi esposo y él fueron los más grandes amigos toda la vida y lo acompañó hasta el final.

Luego de prometerle al menos tres veces que lo llamaré si llego a necesitar algo, los Son se marchan finalmente. Ahora sólo quedamos mi hija y yo, junto a su esposo y mis nietos. Se niegan a marchar sin mí a pesar de saber que quiero permanecer sola a tu lado un poco más. Marron aún se aferra a mi mano intentando inútilmente alejarme de ti, pero yo no puedo... aún no puedo aceptarlo del todo.

Oh, mi amor, cómo puedo aceptar que te hayas ido cuando sé que no podremos volver a estar juntos jamás. Tú lo sabías, tan bien como yo, que mi cuerpo es inmortal, que el ser un androide me condena a _vivir_ por siempre. Nadie más lo sabe, ni siquiera Marron, pero llegará el momento en que los peinados y las ropas elegantes de mujer mayor no podrán ocultarlo. Cuando mi hija luzca más vieja que yo y la gente se pregunte porqué mi piel se mantiene tersa y mi rostro conserva obstinadamente su juventud, qué haré? Cómo podré soportar _sobrevivir_ a mi propia hija?

Cómo podré soportar vivir eternamente sin ti...?

Ja, ahora entiendo por qué mi hermano se ocultó en las montañas todos estos años, negándose a casar o tener alguna relación. Él sabía muy bien cómo terminaría la historia, si es que se llegaba a enamorar: Viendo morir a todos sus seres queridos. Por eso luchó tanto para que no lo hiciera, cuando se enteró de mi matrimonio; no quería que yo enfrentara este momento que, sabía, era inevitable... querido hermano, el precio que pagué fue alto, pero valió la pena cada uno de los momentos que estuvimos juntos y no me arrepiento de nada.

Ahora sé que a la final sólo te tengo a ti, aunque ni siquiera te hayas molestado en venir a su entierro; sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro, pues ninguno es tan cobarde como para pensar en el suicidio. Si hemos de morir, tendrá que ser en batalla, en una pelea justa, y ambos lo sabemos bien. Sólo espero que ese día llegue, para poder estar al lado de mi esposo una vez más, para siempre.

Hasta entonces, amor... estaré esperando reencontrarme nuevamente contigo, sin importar cuántos años o siglos tenga que esperar para ello. Y _sé_ que tú también esperarás por mí en el paraíso. La fuerza de ese pensamiento me mantendré en pie de ahora en adelante...

Alzo mis ojos al cielo; finalmente la lluvia ha dejado de caer. Tomo una de las rosas que se encuentra a mi alcance y la beso antes de arrojarla sobre tu tumba. Te observo una vez más, mientras mi hija me arrastra a la nave que espera por nosotros para llevarnos a casa y leo el mensaje que fue esculpido en tu lápida:

_Aquí yacen los restos mortales de Krilin, amado esposo, padre y amigo._

_Un gran hombre y guerrero._

_No importa los años que pasen, algún día volveremos a estar juntos._

_Hasta entonces... Paz a sus restos._

FIN 

**NOTA:** Eh... por qué escribí esto? No lo sé, quizá ande algo deprimida, pensando en la gente que quiero y se ha ido también. Siempre los recuerdo por estas fechas, cerca de navidad, y me pone algo triste y melancólica.

De todas formas tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo así. Yo soy una gran admiradora de la película **Highlander**. Ya no sé cuántas veces la he visto y nunca puedo dejar de preguntarme cómo sería vivir para siempre; cómo puedes soportar perder a tus seres amados, sabiendo que no podrán reunirse jamás en el otro mundo. Es una idea aterradora para mí, lo confieso. Una experiencia que no me gustaría conocer nunca ^^

**Esta historia fue escrita la noche del 23 de diciembre de 2001**


End file.
